Tridonians
Biology *Tridonians (Galota-Mirum) are Ichthyostegians, which means they are the evolutionary link between fish and amphibians, although closer to amphibian. They live in swamps and jungles and have gills,as well as lungs.Their prehensile tail is used to swim faster and as a third arm. Tridonians have no nose. *Much like a frog, Tridonians have two hearts, one to pump blood, the other to pump lymph. *Tridonians have a naturally hunched posture, which makes them comfortable running on four legs or two legs. *While Tridonians may appear emaciated, this is actually normal, as it helps them move more agilely. *Tridonians have coastal grooves (lines) running down their sides like this salamander *They can change the color and texture of their skin to such effectiveness, that they appear invisible. They still cast a shadow. More complex patterns may be more difficult to imitate properly. Their eyeballs can be see unless they close their eyes. This camouflage can be triggered involuntarily through shock or surprise. *They can swim up to 24 mph. And run at 18 mph. *Tridonians swim by moving their entire body side to side in a wave motion. *Tridonians have nictitating membranes (transparent eyelids) that open horizontally and protect their eyes from dirt underwater. *Both their endoskeleton and partial exoskeleton are cartilaginous and very flexible, thus giving them a powerful jump. *Tridonians are hermaphrodites and do not have genders, no tridonian is a male or female. Tridonians can impregnate themselves like tapeworms. When a tridonian is pregnant, they fill their neck sack with five eggs, the eggs will be laid, and the tadpoles will eventually grow into adults. *Tridonians live on Trido, a medium sized planet that is filled with nothing but swamps, jungles, oceans, and one small desert. Trido has three moons. Because the plants on Trido are purple, blue, and indigo, so are all the animals, including the Tridonians themselves. *Tridonians are bipedal salamander like creatures. They have long slender, boney limbs and torsos. Their arms are as long as their legs. They have a long prehensile tail, a slimy purple body with blue places on the back, arms, and legs. Tridonians slouch when they stand and walk. Tridonians also have a round head with 2 large reflective black eyes at the sides, and 4 small black eyes at the front. They have a mouth of very small fangs, and long canines, and an underbite like a piranha. Tridonians have three fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot, all of which are webbed. Tridonian blood is glowing blue, because Trido's nights last for several months, and the days only last hours. The thick jungle canopy allows little to no light to the floor. The Tridonians also have a single dorsal fin going down their back, which helps them move through water quicker. They have a bug-like exoskeleton on some parts of their body, in addition to their endoskeleton. Tridonians are naturally equipped with night vision, a sticky prehensile tongue, a geckos wall climbing, a salamanders limb regeneration, a powerful immune system, and the ability to spit a bluish black ink like a squid. *Tridonians must shed their skin every few weeks, during this time, they are very vulnerable. *Because of their blue blood containing hemocyanin, Tridonians can survive the freezing temperatures of the deep ocean. *Tridonians must keep their skin wet, otherwise their body will dry up and they will die. They can wear "hydration suits" that regularly apply water to their body. *Tridonians do not need to expel waste because their stomach acid is so strong, it leaves nothing undigested. *Tridonians are omnivores, their diet includes, fish, insects, red meat, poultry, fruit, vegetables, seeds, eggs, mushrooms, and grains. *When a Tridonian impregnates them self, their neck swells with 3-6 small eggs. The eggs usually stay in the parent for 9 months. After the eggs are developed, they are vomited out the mouth. The eggs will hatch in about 2-7 weeks, to reveal tadpoles. At the moment, the tadpoles don't have lungs, and must stay in water, under the watch of the parent. After a few days, the tadpoles will sprout limbs, grow lungs, and the webbing on their tail will turn into a dorsal fin. After walking onto land, the Tridonian infants are given a name. They still walk on four legs, but will begin walking on two legs at the age of 3. At the age of 15, Tridonians are sent into the jungle to survive on their own for 1 week, those who return are considered adults, and are given a necklace that fits their personality. Tridonians may have their own children at around age 20. Tridonians typically live 80-95 years. Culture *Tridonians are similar, culture wise, to the Aztecs, Mayans, and Caribbean tribes. Tridonians have not discovered metal working and as such, use bones and wood to make their weapons. Tridonians have not yet discovered irrigation, and are hunter gatherers. Tridonians live in different tribes, all with different outlooks on the world. They have created a complex language, both written and spoken. Tridonian names are two one-syllable words hyphenated. Examples, Vār-Naxx, Jal-Keth, Daph-Yan, Yak-Zünn, Bar-Geń, and Hêr-Sou. Tridonians build villages, governed by one chieftan, the chieftan is the strongest and smartest Tridonian in the village. Each village also has a shaman. The shaman is in charge of makeing medicines, leading chants, and giving advice to the chieftan at times. The buildings in the villages are made of wood and bones. The wood huts are built in the trees, and don't touch the ground. Tridonians leave body part effigies on the ground below their tree huts to warn trespassers. Tridonians will almost always booby trap their villages with poison spear traps, spike pits, pressure plate flamethrowers, rope snares, falling rocks, and guard animals. The average Tridonians warrior is dressed in a loincloth of purple leaves, with leather shoulder pads and arm straps. They are wielding a spear, a sharpened bone attaches to a long stick. They also have a wooden bow, and possibly a wooden shield. The chieftan will be wearing a golden helmet adorned with colorful feathers and furs. When a tridonian reaches adulthood, they must survive in the wilderness for one day alone. If they pass, they are given an amulet that fits their personality. Tridonians regularly decorate their bodies with war paint and hunting trophies. The Tridonians have two holidays, Boncho day, and Uan day, Boncho day is celebrated when Trido's three moons aline, this happens every 500 days. During Boncho day, the Tridonians have a feast, dance, and sing. They decorate the village and put on a play, reenacting the Tridonian creation myth. Uan day happens when there is a lunar eclipse. The Tridonians mourn the loss of their past chieftans, they skin a sacrifice alive, and the chieftan must wear the bleeding skin until the eclipse stops. The skin wearing is meant to give the chieftan the strength to survive another year. The sacrifice may be voluntary, but it is often not. The Tridonians may sacrifice animals, other Tridonians, or even other sentient species visiting Trido. Religion The religion practiced throughout Trido is called by the Tridonians "Vith" or Moon Spirits. They believe that the first Tridonians, named Yak-Zûnn, Nar-Ceen, and Gag-El, defeated a giant animal with music, and the animal's soul became the sun. The three sacrificed part of themselves, Yak-Zûnn it's body, Nar-Ceen, it's soul, and Gag-El it's mind. When they died, they became Trido's three moons, and then created the first 1,000 Tridonians. They believe that when a Tridonian dies, their soul goes into the great black ocean (space) and becomes a small ball of pure light (stars) and there they reside with the first three. Tridonians don't bury their dead, they use rope to hang the body from a tree branch. They believe that the soul may return to the body to tie up loose ends. When a new litter of Tridonians have begun walking on land, the Shaman of the Tribe will give them a name. The infant then sucks up some Xencarth juice. The Tridonians regard the Xencarth vegetable as a holy food. It is used in everything, from eating to medicine. When a Tridonian eats a meal, they cut their hand and let blood drip on their food, thus honoring the first three for sacrificing themselves. Tridonians believe that every generation their is a Tridonian called "The One" The one can be identified by the strange birthmark on their chest, three blue spots. The One is the embodiment of what the first three gave up. Yak-Zûnn's body, shown by immense strength and stamina, Nar-Ceen's soul, shown by kindness and compassion, and Gag-El's mind, as shown by great intellect and leadership. The One is more important than any chieftan, and is regarded as a Demigod by Tridonians. The One is in control of every tribe simoltaniously, and has more control than the tribes' chieftan.Category:Alien SpeciesCategory:HermaphroditesCategory:OmnivoresCategory:Sapient Species